


In the Light of the Moon

by MellowCherryBlossom



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Little plot, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowCherryBlossom/pseuds/MellowCherryBlossom
Summary: “I’d turn around if I were you, Claudia,” Rayla said, reaching behind her and flipping out her short swords, pointing one at the other woman.





	In the Light of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note, all characters are aged up to an appropriate age.

Their evening started as planned. Claudia seated at her desk looking over ingredients and mortar and pestle, the light of a few candles and the full moon illuminating them for her. The full moon. That glowing disc of moonlight tore Claudia’s gaze as she looked up at it. The key ingredient for their night. She doesn’t look when her door opens, the first sign that the two were simply playing. Rayla knew the front door wasn’t the best for an assassination, but she still stuck to the shadows for form's sake, watching Claudia as she stalked around the room.

“I’d turn around if I were you, Claudia,” Rayla said, reaching behind her and flipping out her short swords, pointing one at the other woman.

Claudia sighed as she turned, Rayla reveling in the way Claudia’s eyes narrowed and how her nose scrunched up as she scanned the scanning the room for her invisible assailant. “What an unexpected pleasure,” she started, “Moonshadow assassin come to my home in the middle of the night. Just what I’ve always wanted. Who are you and won’t you reveal yourself to me?”

Icy green eyes continuing their sweep of the room with little care in them. She didn’t care that an assassin was here likely seeking to kill her. Her voice twisted to boredom as she spoke, “well, speak up. I have far more important things to deal with than you.” At the moment she was like every other stuck up noble that would pass her by without a glance like she was some servant not worth their time.

It filled Rayla’s stomach with a bubbling rage as she crept around to Claudia’s back, watching the other woman’s head look back at fourth in the room, trying to listen for her. “Not even going to tell me your name, rude. Well, if you’re done here-” Claudia started, cutting herself off when she felt cool metal press itself against her neck.

“If you want my name,” Rayla started, “you’ll have to earn it.”

“Ah,” Claudia said, her back straightening as she stiffened in Rayla’s grasp. “So, shall my money or my life earn your name?”

“Oh yes, your human money will definitely get me to tell you my name. All the human things I can buy with your human money.”

“Well, I’m afraid I don’t keep any of it here,” Claudia told her, her back pressing into Rayla more when she felt her sword dig into her neck, enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw blood.

“Then you’ll have to pay for your life some other way,” Rayla told her as she watched Claudia swallow.

“And how might I do that?” Claudia asked, arching one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Rayla surged, finding herself facing Claudia head on as her sword rested on her temple, the tip of the blade curved upward into her black and white streaked hair, lightly dragging it downwards until it came to rest on her cheek.

“On your knees,” Rayla commanded, feeling slight shivers run up and down her as she spoke, “now.” and she watched with delight as Claudia shifted her head away from her blade, eyes still filled with boredom as she dropped to one knee and then the other. Deep down Rayla knew Claudia’s knees buckled and her little act of dropping to them slowly was her way of staying in character without breaking the scene… too much. 

Rayla flipped one of her weapons closed and tucked it away, her hand gently reaching out to push some of the white and black strands of hair that had fallen in front of Claudia’s face. Looking over each streak of white hair and recalling how she got them: one to save Soren’s life, another when she was desperate for a spell, a third from a moment before the war’s end, and the final one Rayla remembered was when Claudia had healed her. 

“So am I free to go?” Claudia asked her, “not going to kill me?” The way she was looking up at her she knew the message was coded. She was asking if she was still willing to keep going. Her heart clenched at how much she loved Claudia and how deeply she cared for her. Rayla smiled and sighed softly, the hand that pushed some hair out of Claudia’s face reached up and grabbed a fistful instead, pulling on it until Claudia’s neck arched at her.

“Not yet, human,” Rayla said to her, loving the soft sounds Claudia tried holding back, gritting down on her teeth as she was strung up by her hair. “Any good with your mouth?” Rayla asked her as she looked at Claudia’s lips.

“I think so,” Claudia said back to her, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes “I can prove it if you want.”

“Oh no, no need to prove that,” Rayla said, releasing Claudia’s hair from her iron grasp and watching the other slouch back. Using her off-hand sword she dipped it under Claudia’s chin, lifting it to have the girl face her; or give the illusion of facing her. “What I want from you-” she started, almost missing the wicked glint in Claudia’s eyes who, using her hand to push the sword at her chin aside, lunged at Rayla toppling the two of them to the floor.

Rayla lands on top of Claudia, her weapon gone as she straddled her. Reaching behind and pulling out the other, she flipped it open and brought the weapon to Claudia’s neck, pressing it there while her other hand pinned Claudia’s hand’s together.

“Silly human, what would you have done if you had gotten stabbed?” Rayla asked her, hungrily taking in Claudia’s struggle as she tried twisting herself free from Rayla.

“Gotten stabbed I guess, or hope I was lucky enough to make it to my components” Claudia responded as she continued to try and free herself. But with the light of the full moon and a lack of magic, she was powerless to the elf above.

“Well, do you feel lucky right now?” Rayla asked, kissing her before she had a chance to respond, her tongue muffling what she was going to say. She tossed her other weapon to the side using her newly freed hand to run it along Claudia’s thighs, fingers digging into the soft flesh hard enough to bruise. Claudia kissed her back, trying to match her intensity with feral desperation, biting at her lips and clashing teeth together. 

Rayla relished moments like these. When Claudia lost her mind and wanted her badly enough to throw properness to the winds. She smiled and pulled herself away from Claudia’s lips, biting and sucking a line of bruises down her neck as one hand kept firm on Claudia’s wrists and the other worked the buttons of Claudia’s shirt, undoing each of them until she had access to her warm skin.

Claudia’s mouth was dry and her voice was hoarse as she whispered, “please.” Desperation was clear on her face as she longed for Rayla’s touch.

“For you, my darling, anything,” Rayla said, letting her arms go and laughing at how quickly Claudia grasped at the air, finding her and running her hands along her invisible body. The rest of their clothes are off in a matter of moments as they return to heated kisses and touching of skin; Rayla keeping Claudia pinned under her as a fire burned in their bellies.

Rayla laced their finger’s together as she slides down Claudia, leaving behind a trail of kisses, each one igniting a hotter fire under Claudia’s skin as Rayla’s hands come up and cupped a breast in each hand, she massaging them; enjoying the sounds she drew from Claudia.

“Rayla.” The way her name rolls off the mage’s tongue, the wanting and need laced it in made the Moonshadow elf smirk on top of her, knowing and loving that she was the one to make the normally bubbly and bright girl keel over in desire.

“Focus on me,” Rayla said as she continued her trail downward, listening to the shallow gasps and pants from Claudia. Her soft and almost inaudible pleas, begging her to keep going.

Rayla lifted Claudia’s legs and threw them over her shoulder, taking her time going down on Claudia. From the mage’s perspective, all she could do was simply feel. She couldn't see what was happening, if Rayla was looking up at her for approval or if she was about to start her lavishing affection. She waited there in suspense, not knowing when she would be pleased.

But when nothing came Claudia squirmed slightly, trying to roll her hips and coax Rayla. And when that didn’t work she begged, desperate enough to set her pride to the side and let her know that she wanted her so badly. “Rayla, please.” She said, voice heavy and low and desperate. Oh so desperate.

“Alright fine, you big baby. I was going to let you simmer for a bit longer but-” She started, cutting herself off as she dragged her tongue along Claudia’s core, giving her a single, long, slow lick as she tasted her. 

“Rayla,” Claudia moaned, her head falling back as she savored the feeling of Rayla tongue on her, the Moonshadow elf’s tongue lapping at her slowly, but she’s wet and aching and wanted more. So much more than what Rayla was giving her. “Rayla, more. Please.”

Rayla smiled as she wrapped her arms around Claudia’s thighs, leveraging herself to help continue her onslaught. Her tongue lapping at her feverishly, moving up and down and across Claudia’s core, swirling it around her clit and loving the gasps and moans she drew from Claudia. 

“Yes, yes just like that! Oh, Rayla! Yes!” Claudia stammered her, legs intertwined together around Rayla’s head, her hands twisting into the carpet as she was built up to her release, hot breath coming in short staccato’s beats until she was finally pushed over the edge, muscles clenching as she held herself at that moment, riding it out until it passes and she collapses in exhaustion. 

Rayla climbed over Claudia and to her side, sliding her arms under her knees and back and hoisting the woman up and onto her bed before crawling next to her and cuddling her, “So how was it?” She asked.

“That was, extremely good,” Claudia responded through heavy pants. “Did you have fun?” 

“I did, I found it funny you offered me money in exchange for your life. What is an elf going to do with human money?” Rayla asked.

“Well seeing as the lands united after the water and that all kinds of money are accepted just about everywhere you could, uh, use that money to buy things,” Claudia suggested, turning and looking where she assumed her lover was lying. 

“Yeah, but we set the scene up before the peace treaty, remember?” Rayla asked, looking at Claudia’s blank expression and taking that as an answer. “Anyways, I’m sleepy and you must be to so good to sleep.”

“Alright, alright,” Claudia said, “I will go to bed with you. Goodnight, I love you, and I had better be able to see you in the morning.”

“Oh no, I plan to stay invisible even when there isn’t a full moon Claudia,” Rayla said sarcastically.

“Ok, I didn’t think about that,” Claudia admitted, listening to the small laugh Rayla let out and feeling her press her lips to her own. 

“Goodnight, my love, I will see you in the morning.” 

“Goodnight to you too. I love you.”

And as Claudia closed her eyes, letting herself slowly drift off with Rayla next to her, the last things she heard before succumbing to sleep, was Rayla whispering in her ear:

“I love you too.”


End file.
